


The Sun Will Break

by EvieMcGarrett10



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 03:11:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6735703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvieMcGarrett10/pseuds/EvieMcGarrett10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is no use in avoiding the inevitable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sun Will Break

The blue bedroom was quiet in the early hours of the morning. Sunlight was filtering in through the window blinds in a soft glow, illuminating the two sleeping bodies nestled together on the bed. Sunday mornings are always like this with both men deciding to start their day just a little later than usual. Today was not one of those days.

The vibration of a cell phone by the nightstand disturbs the quiet and one of the bodies begins to shift. A hand shoots out from under the covers and silences it.

“Babe, it’s time to get up.”

“Already?”

“Yes.”

A sigh escapes from his mouth as he gets up.

“I’ll make us a quick breakfast while you’re in the shower. I put everything by the front door last night after you went to sleep, so don’t worry about getting anything ready.”

“Thanks.”

There should be more playfulness and cheer, smiles and eye twinkles and sexy remarks, but there aren’t any. It isn’t that there is something missing or even broken because love for these two men transcends and conquers the dark corners of misery and disdain. Routine doesn’t exist in the sense that there is no spark or magic left in their relationship, but that two people can get so attuned to each other that there is very little conscientious thought involved in their actions, words, or thoughts. Reaction is what happens when your better half has your best interest at heart.

As he makes his coffee and his lover’s tea it occurs to him that this will be last time he does this. From now on, he will be all alone in this empty house and he wonders how he was able to stand it for so long before he came along. Was he even alive back then? Maybe he wasn’t because that is the only way that he could have survived on his own for that much time.

He hears him turn the water off. By the time he towels off and brushes his teeth, he will be done making their morning drinks and the French toast.

“Now that is a sight I will miss every day.”

“Right back at you.”

A laugh escapes from deep within his being as he walks off to get dressed. That laugh has the power to both tantalize the most exquisite desires and make him feel the normalcy that he craved for what seemed to be ages.

Setting the two mugs and the food in the kitchen island, he heads off to jump in the shower. He has half a mind to make him miss his flight altogether and make him stay longer, but there is no use in avoiding the inevitable.

 

***************************************************************************************************

 

As they loaded up the car, last minute reminders were exchanged between them so as to not lose their minds in their new reality.

“I synced all the attorney and renovator meetings from the computer to your phone, so there is no way to miss any of them, okay?”

“Got it. Also, there will be a driver waiting for you at the airport to take you to your new place. I uploaded your laptop with important files and documents. Your phone has an updated calendar, so make sure you check it before bed.”

“Good to know.”

They finished loading everything in record time and even managed to eat without having to hurry. It was a silent meal with occasional voicing of things that needed to be followed up on, but both knew that this was just small talk meant to keep their last minutes together light and not filled with sadness. It was their way of keeping everything looking as if it was just another day on the calendar and not a day marked by such a profound change in their newfound relationship.

“I’ll lock up here, why don’t you go out and start the car.”

“Okay.”

Getting into the car, he noticed that it was going to be a warm day. Not too hot, but not cold either. There was already a cool breeze in the air that would be welcome in the afternoon. For a minute, he resented it. Why did a day this beautiful have to come along now when he though his soul was being ripped to shreds?

He turned around in his seat and saw his boyfriend come down the stairs in the easy, confident strides of a man that knew what he was worth and had no problem showing you.

“We’re good. Let’s get going.”

The drive to the airport took longer than it was supposed to because of early commuter traffic, although it wasn’t a terrible situation for either of them. More time together was never a negative side effect. They had gotten up and ready pretty early so as to avoid any unwelcome delay and as far as they were concerned, the world could literally take its sweet ol’ time and they would still get to the airport on time.

 

****************************************************************************************

 

Zero’s luggage wasn’t very substantial due to the moving company taking care of most of his essentials. His house was put up for sale and if the market stayed as it was, the realtor assured him and Jude that the house would not be in the market for long.

Jude hovered nearby checking his messages as Zero took care of his business with the check in counter, even though he wasn’t really reading them what with his mind being in a totally different place and all.

“I guess I should just head on in. I don’t really do goodbyes, especially when I don’t want to.”

“That would make two of us.” Jude couldn’t really tell was type of expression he wore, but he figured his matched Zero’s since his boyfriend looked like he was going to fall apart from longing.

“I’ll call you when I land.”

“Yeah, okay.”

Zero hugged Jude something fierce and then abruptly let go, grabbing his carry-on and making his way towards the line that would eventually take him to where he would board a plane, a plane that would take him far away from Jude.

Jude stood awkwardly among people coming and going. There were those that were on their cell phones and hugging each other goodbye or welcoming each other home. Jude didn’t really see any of them, his focus only on his better half leaving him. They had made plans to see them through the process of their separation however long or short it might be, but as far as Jude was concerned, any amount of time that they were not together was too long.

He had never taken his eyes from Zero. Not for one minute. So, how was he just now realizing that Zero was not in line anymore and instead kissing him hard in the middle of the airport?

“I’ll miss you Jude.”

Jude had no words. When Zero once more walked away from him, Jude didn’t stick around to watch anymore. It was just too hard and if he stayed for one more second, Gideon would never get on that plane. He ran through the airport, almost barreled through a family of four, and made it in record time to his car in the parking lot.  By now the freeway was mostly cleared of all traffic, so getting to his house didn’t take an eternity. He wasn’t one for crying, but God almighty did he want to just let his anguish out so badly. Jude was exhausted, emotionally and physically. Getting into bed and just sleeping the whole day sounded just like what he needed right now. No one needed him right now anyway.

As he made his way into his room, he saw a gift bag in the center of the bed.

Walking towards it, he grabbed it and opened it. Realizing that it was a gift from Zero, he tore through it and found a leather bound journal with a pen inside. There was a letter attached to the front of the journal and he opened it to read what Zero had written for him.

 

_Jude,_

_It doesn’t matter how hard we try to talk to each other every day that we are apart. We are bound to go days without us speaking to one another and not for lack of trying. I got you this so that when we don’t hear from each other, you can record everything that you want to tell me. It could be anything from trying new food or getting a new wardrobe or replacing that awful chair you insist on keeping in the living room. I don’t care how dumb it is, I want to know. I don’t want to miss a thing when it comes to you and when I come back, I will read it all. Wanna know why? Because I’ll be letting you read mine._

_I love you, stupid. Never forget that._

_Gideon_

 

 

One solitary tear ran down Jude’s face and made a silent splash on the letter. He quickly wiped it away and set the letter aside. Picking up the pen, he opened the journal and started writing.

 

_For the first time since I was kid, I cried . . ._

**Author's Note:**

> Hi All, 
> 
> This fic is a little more somber than my last one, but now that James LaRosa has started production on the summer special, maybe I'll get inspired to write more happy fics! :) 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this one and a million thank yous for the love and support.


End file.
